The instant invention relates generally to lighting fixtures and more specifically it relates to a utility pole lamp, which provides an adjustable vertical support shaft to retain a lamp receptacle anywhere additional lighting is required.
There are available various conventional lighting fixtures which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.